


Tangled Vines

by BitterSweeticide



Category: Vinesauce - Fandom
Genre: Band, Binyot, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fangirl, Jabroni, Memes, New York, Pizza, Red Vox, Romance, SCOOT, Swimming Pools, Twitch - Freeform, Video & Computer Games, Vinesauce, Vinny (Vinesauce) - Freeform, YouTube, streamer - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweeticide/pseuds/BitterSweeticide
Summary: A simple trip to a pool results in meeting a certain semi-famous streamer who also happens to be your temporary neighbor. As your unexpected friendship with him gradually blooms, so does something else... something that, in your eyes, will only end in catastrophe and break the two of you apart.(Please note that all events and actions in this story are fictitious and I am in no way attempting to invade Vinny's privacy. I wrote this just for fun, so please restrain from posting hateful comments. Thank you.)





	Tangled Vines

As soon as you stepped into the scorching sunlight of the area housing the public pool, you immediately regretted it. Despite being considerably large, over half of the pool was filled with either elderly people or undoubtedly drunk teenagers. And, much to your disappointment, the hot tub in the far corner was currently taken.

With a heavy sigh and hesitant movements, you slowly dipped your feet into the cold water to become accustomed to the unusual chill. After a few seconds you carefully sank the rest of your body in.

You watched the other people splash around and talk until you finally closed your eyes and relaxed, comforted by the small waves that gently rolled over your stomach. Unfortunately, the moment was short-lived as something splashed beside you and water splattered on top of your head. You tiredly opened your eyes to a large beach ball floating in front of you and several men staring at you from the other side of the pool. 

"Hey, sorry about that! Mind throwing it back to us?" one of the guys called out. You nodded and effortlessly threw it back.

"Thanks!" he waved and the group casually returned to their game, allowing you to close your eyes once again...

SPLASH!

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!"

You let out a loud gasp as your eyes shot open at the shock of your face being completely soaked in water. Before you could properly recover, a hand was on your shoulder and a male's concerned, muffled voice resonated in your ears.

"Don't touch me," you unintentionally snapped and stood up while wiping excess water off of your face.

"I didn't mean to do that. I was trying to splash one of my friends, not you. I'm sorry," the man apologized again. You managed to pull yourself together and finally looked over at him. 

He had an average build and the bottom half of his slightly chubby face was covered with a neatly trimmed moustache and beard. His eyes were an alluring shade of green and his brown hair was, of course, damp yet still looked presentable. You weren't going to lie: this man was very attractive... and strangely familiar. 

"Oh, uh, that's okay. Sorry," you replied a bit too quickly and tore your gaze off of his chest. You fumbled with the side strings of the your bikini, now feeling overly self-conscious.

"But I was the one who splashed you," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, causing your cheeks to flush in embarrassment. 

"No, I mean I'm sorry for acting like such an asshole about it. That was really stupid of me," you glanced back at him to see that rather than frowning, he was grinning.

"Nah, that's okay. I can be an asshole too, as you've already seen." You couldn't help but snort at that. 

"Hey, I actually made a girl laugh. Now that's something to write home about," he chuckled at your failing attempt to hold in your fit of giggles.

"Dude, you're funny. What's your name?" you asked through your subsiding laughter. 

"Vincent. But everybody calls me Vinny. What's yours?" 

"I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you, Vinn- wait, did you say Vinny?" you cut yourself off and stared at him as if you had suddenly been spiritually awakened. 

"Uh, yeah. Is there something wrong?" he tilted his head and stared at you blankly. 

"You're Vinny from Vinesauce, aren't you?" you could hardly contain the rising excitement that was clearly present in your voice. He flashed another smile.

"Yeah, that's me. I take it you watch my streams?"

"I love your streams! You and the rest of the team are like, the only people on both Twitch and YouTube that I ever even watch anymore," you ran a hand through your wet hair, incredulous that you were actually in front of one of your favorite streamers. "I knew you looked familiar."

"Haha, well, now you know. I honestly didn't expect to meet a fan here of all places," he shrugged. Before either of you could say more, somebody from the other side of the pool called out Vinny's name. He rolled his eyes.

"I guess I should get going now. It was nice meeting you, Y/N. I'll see you around again, hopefully," he gave a quick wave before heading back to his group of friends. 

"Bye, Vin! It was nice meeting you too!" you waved back and watched him for a little while longer, knowing that this had been a moment of a lifetime that was bound to never come again.


End file.
